1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a rotary joint for connecting a stationary fluid supply line to a rotating device, and more particularly to an improved thrust bearing rotary joint of the aforementioned type incorporating a rotating siphon pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary joints are conventionally employed for connecting stationary fluid supply or withdrawal lines to rotary devices such as the steam heated drying drums employed in the paper industry. In such applications the joints are subjected to stresses induced by vibration, misalignment, and temperature fluctuations. Consequently, joints employed heretofore have frequently failed after relatively brief intervals of service so as to necessitate their repair or replacement. An improved joint having an extended service life is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,767. However, the seals in all such joints eventually deteriorate so that they must be replaced. Due to the nature of their construction it was generally necessary to remove and completely disassemble the prior art joints in order to replace their seals, thereby resulting in excessive down time for the equipment.